SCATRL
by deplujung
Summary: Tentang Luhan yang sabar untuk mengubah Sehun, menjadi lebih baik dari pada sebelumnya. 'aku ingin kau bercinta dengan ku sehabis mewujudkan semua yang kau ingin itu' For HunHan Bubble Tea Couple Event! ((little bit humor garing))..


SCATRL

(SHORT CINEMA AND THERE REAL LIFE)

HunHan

For HunHan Bubble Tea Couple Event!

Rate; T

Warn; yaoi, absurd, kalo masih maksa buat baca ya silahkan:) dan maafkan untuk typo.

Cerita ini milik saya, **deplujung.** Ini murni hasil otak saya. Dilarang copast ya. Sehabis baca mohon reviewnya.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>you~~<p>

Namanya Oh Sehun, siswa berandal di sekolahnya. saat ini ia sudah menempati di tingkat ke 3 di Sunlight high school. Oh Sehun disegani banyak teman, itu pasti. Sehun memiliki wajah yang tampan, rahang yang tegas, hidung mancung, tinggi, kulitnya yang pucat. Walaupun Ia kurus bukan berarti itu akan menjatuhkan image nya, ia bahkan bisa membuat siapa saja terpesona sedalam-dalamnya hanya dengan lirikan matanya yang tajam. Tak jarang yeoja maupun namja yang mengaguminya, hanya saja yah karena dia berandal jadi ia di segani. Oh Sehun memang berandal, dalam mata pelajaran ia jarang sekali mendapatkan hasil yang memuaskan, selain itu ia juga sering bolos, ia sering keluar masuk ruang BK karena kelakuannya yang semena-mena, tak jarang bagi seorang Oh Sehun menentang para guru.

Seperti apa kelakuan Sehun? Dan menurut kalian apa Sehun bisa berubah? Baiklah simak cerita ini sampai END...

.

.

.

.

''OH SEHUNNNNNN!'' Sehun berdecak malas mendengar suara cempreng itu, ia tak tahan ketika mendengarnya. Ingin rasanya ia menyumpal mulut orang itu menggunakan sepatunya yang sudah 3 minggu tidak ia cuci, ugh pasti rasanya nikmat sekali. Apa yang membuat Sehun sebal sekali dengan orang itu? Karena dia selalu—

''kau mau kemana hah?! Kau tak lupa kan jika ini hari pertama aku akan mengajarimu tentang materi-materi yang tidak kau mengerti!''

—yah itulah yang membuat Sehun sebal, namja itu Luhan. Suaranya yang cempreng, menggelegar di seluruh penjuru sekolah.

''aku mau pulang, aku malas. Kau Luhan, lebih baik kau pulang'' ucap Sehun dengan santainya, dan Luhan tambah kesal dengan Sehun. Ia sudah berbaik hati menerima amanat dari kepala sekolah yang menyuruhnya untuk mengajari Sehun agar Sehun bisa berubah sedikit lebih baik dari yang sekarang, lebih banyak juga tak apa, itu bagus.

''hun-ah'' suara Luhan melembut tapi terkesan menyedihkan, seperti seseorang yang baru saja kecewa dengan teramat. Sehun tercengang, walau Sehun seorang berandal tampan, bukan berarti ia tak punya hati. Ia kesal? Jelas. Tapi ia juga tak tahan jika mendengar suara yang seperti ini, seolah-olah ini semua salahnya. Ya ini memang salahmu Sehun..

''ck baiklah, tapi hanya 30 menit. Kita belajar dihalaman belakang sekolah'' ucap Sehun final, dan Luhan seketika ceria dengan matanya yang berbinar. Sehun yang melihatnya bergumam seperti _sweety aigoooo yeopo. _Oh ayolah Sehun, kau berlebihan.

''Sehun, 30 menit sangat sebentar. Aku mau satu jam!'' Luhan, kau benar-benar membuat Sehun geram.

''Tidak''

''Sehunnnnnn!'' rengek luhan

''Tidak mau''

''hunnnnn'' merengek lagi

''aniyo''

''hunn-ah'' lagi-lagi merengek dan—

''hahhh baiklah, kau menyebalkan'' dan ini benar-benar ucap Sehun dengan finalnya. Lalu mereka langsung ke halaman sekolah dan mulai mempelajari materi-materi yang membuat Sehun ingin merendam dirinya di bathup kesayangannya. Memang sulit bagi Luhan untuk mengajari Sehun, Sehun yang malas dan terkadang tak mendengarkan Luhan membuat Luhan harus bersabar dan bersabar. Luhan terus mengajar Sehun dengan sabar, terkadang gemas akan kelakuan Sehun sesuai perjanjian mereka hanya belajar 1 jam, mereka mengakhiri pada jam 5 sore.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Saat ini Sehun tengah berada dirumahnya, dia sudah mandi dan kini ia sedang bersantai-santai ria. Ia tengah memainkan ponselnya, bermain games COC. **

'_**kruiuk kruiuk'**_

**Ugh sialan, kenapa sih waktu santainya di ganggu begitu saja dengan si perut yang dengan kurang ajarnya berbunyi. Oh Tuhan, sekarang ia tengah kelaparan. Sehun berhenti memainkan games kesayangannya, ia melirik jam. Sudah jam 8 malam, dan Sehun terdiam sembari berpikir 'kemana dia'**

_**PIP**_

**Suara pintu apatermen berbunyi, Sehun reflek menoleh dan menunjukkan seseorang dengan kantung plastik yang besar-besar. Sepertinya habis berbelanja**

''**kau berbelanja apa?'' tanya Sehun dengan masih memandang orang itu,**

''**aku hanya membeli persediaan bahan makanan Sehun. Maaf aku tidak pamit, tadi kau sedang mandi'' ujarnya dengan jelas. Sehun mengangguk paham, kemudian ia ingat dengan perutnya yang tengah meronta-ronta ingin dikasih jatah**

''**aku lapar'' ucap Sehun langsung ke inti. ''aku sudah membeli kimbab dan nasi goreng kimchi'' ucap orang itu.**

''**baiklah kita makan bersama''**

''**tentu chagi''**

.

.

.

Pagi ini agak mendung, dan udara cukup dingin. Membuat kebanyakan murid yang tak tahan akan dingin memakai jaketnya termasuk namja mungil, tampan nan cantik ini, Luhan. Luhan tidak tahan dingin, dia bisa-bisa langsung sakit jika terkena dingin secara berlebihan. Luhan berada ditingkat yang sama dengan Oh Sehun, Luhan termasuk murid yang pintar sehingga dia diminta untuk membantu Sehun dalam kegiatan belajar. Luhan dengan berbaik hati, dan tentu dengan senang hati menerima amanat sang kepala sekolah mengingat dia sebenarnya ingin sekali mengubah kelakuan berandalnya—Oh Sehun— itu, dan Luhan juga sebenarnya sangat menyukai Oh Sehun.

Nah, akhirnya setelah berjalan menuju kelas dengan pikiran yang melayang kemana-mana, lebih tepatnya memikirkan Oh Sehun, kini ia telah sampai di kelasnya bahkan di tempat duduknya. Dia menoleh ke kanan, ke kiri, dan ke belakang. Mengapa sepi sekali?

Luhan kebingungan, matanya menerawang ke atas siapa tahu teman-temannya sedang menemplok di atap oh tidak bercanda mu tak lucu. Luhan mengusap wajahnya kasar, tak tahukah ia begitu bosan sendirian disini. Dia sedikit melirik jam yang bertengger manis ditangannya, Luhan menghela napasnya hfttttttttt—Oh Tuhan, ini baru 5.30.. tapi ia ingat ketika ia berangkat jam rumahnya sudah menunjukkan pukul 5.40, ah sudahlah lagi pula ini semua sudah terjadi.

Luhan kau rajin sekali,

Luhan memang anak rajin. Yah saking rajinnya..

Luhan berharap saat ini ada Sehun yang menemaninya, uh anak itu memang terlalu malas untuk datang pagi. Padahal kemarin Luhan sudah mengingatkan Sehun untuk datang pagi-pagi! Biasanya Sehun akan tiba ketika 1 menit setelah bel. Tuhkan! Sehun lagi Sehun lagi yang dipikirkan..

Tap

Tap

Suara sepatu menggema dikoridor, itu dapat terdengar karena mungkin suasana masih sepi dan suara sepatu itu berisik sekali. Dasar murid kurang ajar, pagi-pagi sudah berisik

_Cklek_

Pintu kelas terbuka dan itu ternyata.. Loh Oh Sehun? Sehun Oh Sehun? Benarkah? Benarkah? Apa ini mimpi.. ah iya ini mimpi

''kau kenapa? Aku tahu aku tampan'' ucap Sehun dengan nada datarnya, dan muka kalemnya. Luhan masih diam tak bergeming, ini Sehun atau jangan-jangan d-dia

''Aku Oh Sehun sungguhan'' seakan tahu pikiran Luhan,

''Kau kenapa datang pagi?'' tanya Luhan penasaran dengan muka yang gak nyantai, ''ck kau kan kemarin yang menyuruhku untuk datang pagi! Kau ini bagaimana sih, masa lupa. Ah baiklah lebih baik besok-besok aku akan berangkat seperti biasanya'' ujar Sehun dengan seksama.

''jangan! Maafkan aku, aku hanya tak percaya jika kau akan menurutiku'' cicit Luhan..

Sehun menghela napasnya sebelum berkata ''aku akan menurutimu, kau kan sekarang guruku. Aku.. aku akan mencoba merubah sikapku'' begitu katanya dan kemudian setelah menaruh tasnya, ia berjalan keluar kelas meninggalkan Luhan sendirian yang entah mengapa Luhan merasa otaknya menjadi sangat lambat dalam mencerna kata-kata yang Sehun ucapkan.

Aku?

Guru?

Gurunya Sehun?

Dia akan menurutiku?

Aha! Sehun mau menurutiku sekarang! Yuhuuuu~~~

Kemudian Luhan dengan tidak elitnya bersorak dan berjingkrak girang,

''Luhan?''

''ah ya-ya, a-annyeong baekhyun-ah'' ucap Luhan kikuk karena ketahuan gila sesaat, ia hanya nyengir kuda. Dan Baekhyun yang memang dikenal dengan sikap cueknya, toh ia cuek saja apa yang barusan Luhan lakukan.

.

.

.

.

.

Jam istirahat telah berbunyi, ugh perut murid-murid sudah lapar. Mengingat udara dingin, mereka memesan makanan yang tepat untuk dimakan dan minuman yang membawa bekal, dia hanya membawa roti tawar dengan selai cokelat kesukaannya. Dia membawa dua roti tawar, yang satunya ia berniat untuk di berikan kepada Sehun. Luhan juga membawa minuman hangat, teh.. untungnya teh itu masih hangat karena ia membawa tempat minum alumunium (TERMOS).

''Sehun ini untukmu, maaf hanya seperti ini. Tapi setidaknya yah ini bisa membuat perutmu tidak kelaparan dengan sangattttt'' begitu ujar Luhan dengan semangat,

''aku tidak mau''

''kenapa?'' Luhan lemas, iakan padahal ingin berbuat baik huhuhuhu

''hei kau ini kenapa! Aku.. maksudku aku tidak mau memakan roti itu jika tak kau suapi''

''a-ah sebentar, aku mencerna kalimatmu ya.. sebentar saja'' ucap Luhan dengan jujurnya,

''ck! Luhan suapi aku se-ka-rang!'' dan otak Luhan berhasil mencernanya, dengan perasaan berdebar dan sedikit gugup ia mengambil roti itu kemudian menyuapi Sehun. Luhan menunduk malu namun ia tersenyum tipis, ahh membuat pipinya ada ronaan merah. Dalam diam Sehun memperhatikan Luhan, ia juga tersenyum tipis. Betapa gemasnya Oh Sehun dengan makhluk ini

.

.

.

.

Hari demi hari mereka lewati bersama yang selalu setiap pulang sekolah pasti akan belajar. Kurang lebih sudah 2 minggu mereka seperti ini. Dan menurut Luhan kini Sehun sedikit demi sedikit berubah, ia tidak melawan guru lagi, dan nilai-nilai belajarnya juga meningkat. Luhan bangga akan itu, dia merasa telah berhasil mengubah Sehun walau belum sepenuhnya. Kedekatannya dengan Sehun kinipun bertambah, membuat Luhan semakin menyukai seorang Oh Sehun.

Kini Luhan tengah duduk di bangku penonton di lapangan basket, ia sedang menemani Oh Sehun yang tengah bermain basket. Sehun sangat menyukai basket, sebenarnya Luhan yang lebih pandai dalam hal ini—mungkin. Tapi ia sedang malas, ia lebih suka melihat Sehun yang bermain, melihat ketampanannya yang makin bertambah. Ugh Luhan sekarang kau terlihat benar-benar seperti seorang gadis yang sedang kasmaran.

''Lu, ayo bermain'' Seru Sehun menyadarkan Luhan dari pikirannya, membuat Luhan menghela napasnya pelan, Ia tahu jika Sehun ingin bermain basket bersamanya.. oh ayolah Luhan sedang malas saat ini

''tidak, aku malas Sehun'' jawab Luhan seadanya dan dengan sesuai fakta,

''Oh ayolah, yang menang boleh melakukan apapun kepada yang kalah'' ungkap Sehun, terus meyakinkan agar Luhan bermain bersamanya. Dan Luhan tetap mengatakan tidak mau

''Luhan! Baiklah, yang kalah juga bisa melakukan apapun kepada yang menang tetapi hanya 2, ya 2 saja'' dan yak! Luhan mulai menoleh kepada Sehun, sepertinya ia sedikit tertarik. Baiklah..

''Hm'' jawab Luhan dengan gumaman.

.

.

.

''yak! Berikan bolanya'' Suara Sehun setengah teriak, pasalnya sedari tadi ia selalu kebobolan skor. Luhan memang benar-benar berbakat, ugh Sehun kau kalah dengannya.

''ayo Sehun, dapatkan bola ini'' begitulah ucap Luhan setengah meledek, Sehun pun langsung berlari ke arah Luhan. Sehun terus berusaha merebut bola basket yang tengah bergerak lincah di tangan Luhan. Luhan menyeringai tipis, ia pasti menang..

.

Chu~~

Dan bola terebut oleh Sehun..

Baru saja telah terjadi adegan Sehun mencium pipi Luhan, dan sukses membuat Luhan blank. Luhan diam tak bergeming hanya dengan kecupan dipipinya, yah Sehun memang jahil. Ia sebal sedari tadi tak bisa mendapatkan bola dari tangan Luhan. Dan pada akhirnya, ia mendapatkannya..

''YAK OH SEHUN KAU CURANG!'' teriak Luhan kesal, sembari ekhem merona. Dan Sehun hanya memasang muka yang tengah menahan tawa.

.

.

.

.

Mereka sudah menyelesaikan pertaruhan mereka, kini matahari sudah terlihat di ufuk barat. Sangat berwarna kentara, langit dengan warna orange, cahayanya masuk dari ventilasi menemani dua orang yang tengah berbaring di lapangan basket indoor disekolah.

''melelahkan'' ucap Luhan, ia lelah sungguh

Pemenangnya?

Sehun atau Luhan?

Tentu saja,

Luhan.

Luhan sudah mendapatkan skor yang banyak, walau Sehun sudah melakukan trik –mari mengecup pipi Luhan- tetap saja ia kalah. Rusa mungil ini memang hebat dalam permainan basket, kita harus akui itu. Tubuh mungil dan parasnya yang kebanyakan orang-orang bilang perpaduan antara tampan namun juga cantik itu, bukan berarti ia tak bisa bermain basket.

Dan apa yang akan Luhan lakukan pada Sehun?

Baiklah..

''Sehun sesuai perjanjian, aku akan melakukan apa saja padamu. Dan kau tak boleh menolak, arra!''

''hmm'' jawab Sehun dengan malas,

''aku ingin beli bubble tea, setelah itu membeli es krim cup jumbo, aku juga ingin makan ramen yang pedasssss dan aku ingin kau membantu aku makan ramen''

_Eih kenapa harus membantunya? Tak suka makan pedas tapi sok-sok-an ingin makan pedas—_batin Sehun berbicara

''Sehun! Kau mendengarku tidak!'' dan Luhan mulai kesal, Sehun mengangguk paham.

''tapi masih ada 2 lagi hun.. tak apa kan? Ah aku tahu kau baik

—_cih, aku belum menjawab padahal_

Kita belajar biasanya hanya 1 jam atau setengah jam

—_yeah, aku mulai merasakan sesuatu yang tak enak, hm sepertinya_

Jadi aku ingin

—_ingin apa rusa,kau membuatku gemas_

Aku ingin waktunya ditambah menjadi 2 jam, lalu permintaan yang terakhir kau harus belajar dengan sungguh-sungguh ne! Ujian sebentar lagi hun-ah''

—_Yeah ini sudah perjanjian aku tak bisa menolak_

''kau Sehun ingin melakukan apa padaku? Jangan yang macam-macam hunnie'' Luhan was –was..

.

''aku ingin kau bercinta dengan ku sehabis mewujudkan semua yang kau ingin itu'' ujar Sehun dengan nada santai, dan tanggapi dengan muka Luhan yang shock. Sehun tambah gemas dengannya, uh ingin sekali menerkam rusa mungil ini.

''k-kau s-serius huh'' tanya Luhan masih dengan wajah setengah melongo,

''tentu''

..

Be-bercinta? H-hei! Bahkan aku tak ada hubungan apa-apa dengannya, ugh menyebalkan. Aku ini masih perawan— eeh perjaka maksutnya. Duh, bagaimana ini

''BUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA'' seperti orang kerasukan tiba-tiba Sehun tertawa kencang, suasana yang sepi menambah hawa horor. Tawa Sehun sungguh menggelegar di lapangan indoor, membuat Luhan bergidik ngeri

''y-yak! Sehun! Kau kenapa?! Jangan membuatku takut hiks'' entahlah, Luhan takut.. ia takut Sehun benar-benar kerasukan. Sehun terdiam ketika mendengar isakan kecil dari rusa mungil ini, Sehun merasa bersalah sekarang.

''Lu aku baik-baik saja, Maafkan aku membuatmu takut'' Sehun menarik Luhan agar lebih mendekat dengannya, posisi mereka kini berubah menjadi duduk. Dengan Sehun yang terus mengusap-usap punggung sempit Luhan.

''jangan menangis ne'' dan sekarang Sehun mengusap pipi putih nan mulus itu dengan ibu jari tangannya.

Isakan Luhan mereda, dia mendongak menatap Sehun. Menatap Sehun dari jarak sedekat ini membuat jantungnya berdebar-debar. Apakah Sehun mendengar suara detakan jantungnya? Itu sungguh memalukan.

''jantungmu berdetak cepat sekali'' bisik Sehun tepat ditelingannya, nafasnya sebagian menggelitik permukaan lehernya. Oh apakah mereka akan bercinta disini?

''tidak, soal bercinta tadi aku hanya bercanda Luhan'' ucap Sehun tanpa dosa, tak taukah ia bahwa Luhan ketakutan akan dirinya yang harus bercinta sebelum menikah

''yak sehun!'' Luhan kembali dengan posisi duduk tegapnya, dan menjaga jarak pada Sehun. Ia benar-benar sebal dengan Sehun yang sudah seenaknya membuatnya takut sebanyak 2 kali dalam 1 waktu.

''apa heum? Apa kau benar-benar ingin kita melakukan itu heummm?'' ya.. Sehun mulai menggoda Luhan. Dan Luhan bak kepiting rebus, wajahnya memerah menahan malu. Ia bangkit, mengambil tasnya lalu berjalan keluar, Sehun pun juga sama bangkit, mengambil tas dan mengejar Luhan.

.

.

.

.

.

Kini mereka tengah di taman, memakan es krim dengan cup jumbo. Ah lebih tepatnya hanya Luhan yang memakan eskrim itu, Luhan bilang ia marah pada Sehun. Ia tak mau membagi es krimnya kepada Sehun.

Sebelum membeli es krim ini, mereka sudah membeli bubble tea. Entahlah, Sehun tak habis pikir dengan Luhan yang gemar sekali makan. Belum lagi, sehabis ini Luhan ingin memakan ramen pedas. Sebenarnya Sehun sudah menyarankan agar Luhan memakan ramen terlebih dahulu setelah itu memakan es krim, guna menghilangkan rasa pedas dari ramen itu nantinya.

''cha! Selesai, nah sekarang aku ingin ramen pedas'' tuhkan, Sehun tengah berpikir dan rasanya belum lama ia berpikir, sekarang Luhan sudah mengajaknya ke kedai ramen. Cepat sekali cara makannya dan ya-ya apa itu, uh dasar bayi!

''hei bayi! Lihatlah mulutmu banyak sekali sisa eskrim'' Ujar Sehun, dan Luhan tak marah dengan Sehun yang megatainya bayi, toh dia memang bayi.. mukanya saja sangat baby face—kata Luhan dalam hati dengan percaya dirinya.

''apa sudah bersih?'' tanya Luhan dengan sedikit memiringkan kepalanya, tiba-tiba Sehun yang jahil memiliki selintas ide

Sehun memajukan wajahnya, bermaksut mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah Luhan..

Semakin dekat dan dekat.. membuat Luhan sedikit memundurkan kepalanya..

Jantungnya ya Tuhan.. kenapa berdetak secepat ini

''fiuhhh~~ tidak'' begitulah ucap Sehun, Luhan memerah menahan malu. Luhan pikir Sehun akan melakukan yang aneh seperti Sehun menciumnya mungkin.. sehun melirik Luhan dan tersenyum simpul. Menggemaskan sekali dengan pipi memerah itu.

.

.

.

.

.

Dan sekarang Luhan dan Sehun sedang memakan ramen disebuah kedai, sesungguhnya Sehun tidak mau. Tapi karena Luhan terus memaksanya agar membantu memakan ramen pedas itu, oh lihatlah Luhan baru memakan 3 suap dan keringat sudah banyak keluar dari pelipisnya.

Sehun?

Yeah.. perlu diakui ini memang pedas, Luhan memesan ramen yang sangat pedas hingga level 8. Tapi Sehun tak keberatan, dia juga bisa menyembunyikan ekspresi kepedasannya dengan wajahnya yang datar namun tampan.

''Sehun ini pedas sekali'' ucap Luhan di sela-sela acara kepedasannya.

''uhuk uhuk uhuk'' Luhan tersedak, bisa kalian bayangkan jika tersedak disaat memakan makanan pedas uhh~~

Sehun langsung menyodorkan gelas berisi air penuh kepada Luhan, Luhan langsung meminum habis air itu. Sungguh tenggorokkannya perih

''apa sudah baikan Lu?'' tanya Sehun, dengan nada yang sedikit khawatir

''uhuk n-ne uhuk, sehun ayo pulang aku mengantuk'' ucap Luhan final

.

.

.

.

.

SKIP TIME

.

.

.

.

Mereka semua—para murid kelas 3, sudah selesai tentang ujian akhir mereka yang menegangkan. Dan sekarang semua terasa lega, walau belum sepenuhnya lega karena masih harus menunggu pengumuman kelulusan pada esok hari, semoga saja mereka semua lulus.

''kau kenapa Sehun?'' tanya Luhan, karena sedari tadi jika diperhatikan Sehun terlihat gelisah yeah seperti itu.

''aku..aku hanya, hmm aku hanya penasaran tentang hasil pengumuman Lu. Apakah aku akan lulus bersamamu?'' Sehun menjawab dengan menatap pijakan lantai, mereka sedang berada di rumah Sehun. Sehun meminta Luhan untuk bermain ke rumahnya serta menginap.

''kau tak perlu ragu hun, tenang ne. Kita pasti lulus bersama, kau harus yakin'' kata-kata Luhan membuat hati Sehun menenang, Sehun menatap Luhan lekat begitupun sebaliknya.

_Aku akan mengucapkan sesuatu esok hari, semoga saja kau tak marah padaku Luhan_

_._

_._

_._

Ramai,

Siswa Siswi Sunlight high school ramai memenuhi sepanjang koridor, mereka menunggu pengumuman kelulusan di papan informasi. Jam kini sudah menunjukkan pukul 7.55 kst, 5 menit lagi pengumuman itu akan ditempel.

''hei lihat! Jung ssa'em dan staff mulai menempelkan sesuatu''

''ayo cepat lihat''

''aku tidak sabar''

''aku takut''

Sehun mendengar kalimat terakhir dari salah satu murid 'aku takut' yeah aku juga takut—kata Sehun dalam pikirannya. Luhan mengenggam tangan Sehun, seakan memberi kekuatan lebih untuk Sehun. Luhan yakin mereka akan lulus bersama, selama ini Sehun telah belajar sesuai kemampuannya. Sehun mengeratkan pegangan tangan mereka dan bersama-sama jalan menuju papan informasi.

''biar aku yang lihat lu'' dan Luhan mengangguk

_Kim Jongdae_

_Kim Joonmyeon_

_Kyungsoo_

_Luhan_

_Byun Baekhyun_

_Zhang Yixing_

Dan Sehun mulai frustasi tak menemukan namanya, hanya ada nama Luhan. Argh apakah ia gagal? Tidak, ia tidak boleh gagal kali ini ia mencari namanya dari bawah 10 besar. Yah siapa tahu namanya menyelip di sela-sela orang-orang pintar. Berhubung selama ini ia sudah berjuang keras untuk ujian ini.

_Yerin_

_Jimin_

_Oh sehun_

_Jung— Oh Sehun?!_

Memang pada kenyataannya jika kita sudah berjuang dengan maksimal, semampu yang kita bisa. Memang hasilnya akan memuaskan, Sehun siswa berandal dan otaknya yang terkadang dibilang minim. Ia dinyatakan LULUS dan ada diurutan ke 8

Sehun segera kembali ke belakang, menemui Luhan. Dilihatnya Luhan tengah tersenyum dengan sangat manisnya, ia langsung memeluk Luhan dan Luhan balas memeluk Sehun. Luhan menangis, menangis bahagia.. sangat bahagia.

Mereka melepas pelukan dan saling menatap satu sama lain,

''ada yang ingin aku katakan padamu rusa kecil''

''apa itu?''

''Terimakasih, karena kau aku bisa menjadi yang lebih baik dari sebelumnya. Kau telah membantuku Lu, maafkan aku jika selama ini aku selalu membuatmu kesal, kau adalah bagian dari hidupku yang paling berharga. Tanpamu, entahlah aku tak tahu apakah aku bisa seperti sekarang ini atau tidak''

''Sama-sama Sehun, aku juga berterima kasih padamu. Kau mengajarkan aku untuk bersabar untuk menghadapi orang yang bandel seperti kau. Aku senang membantumu, kau juga berharga dihidupku hun. Ada atau tanpa adanya aku kau pasti bisa jika kau memiliki niat, dan ikutilah kata hatimu Sehun. Perlu kau ketahui, ada alasan lain kenapa aku mau mengajarimu''

''apa?''

''aku menyukai mu Oh Sehun'' dan itu membuat Sehun diam, namun hanya seperkian detik. Kemudian dia menangkup pipi Luhan, dan mengecup bibir plum Luhan. Hanya mengecup tak ada lumatan, Sehun mengecupnya lembut menyiratkan ketulusan yang teramat.

Sehun melepaskan kecupan itu ''kau ingat? Aku belum memberimu 2 permintaan apa yang aku mau, disaat kita sedang bertaruh bermain basket''

''n-ne aku ingat'' entah kenapa Luhan menjadi gugup,

''dan apakah kau ingat, bahwa tidak ada penolakkan?'' dan Luhan hanya bisa mengangguk.

''apa kau akan meminta b-b-er-c-cin-tta?'' Luhan mengapa kau tanya hal seperti itu sih,

''Tidak, aku hanya meminta kau menjadi kekasihku sayang. Aku.. Oh Sehun mencintai Luhan'' Sehun menunggu jawaban Luhan, sebenarnya ia juga takut Luhan marah padanya setelah ia mengatakan ia mencintai Luhan. Tapi ternyata Luhan tidak marah, malah terdiam membuat Sehun penasaran..

''apa permintaan kedua mu?'' dan sekarang Luhan malah menanyakan perihal permintaan kedua Sehun, yang pertama saja belum dijawab.

''kau belum menjawab permintaanku yang pertama Luhan''

''kenapa kau begitu bodoh hah?! Kau menciumku dan aku tidak menolak, dan lagi pula tidak ada penolakkan disini. AKU JUGA MENCINTAIMU SEHUNNNNN'' Luhan lama-lama geram dengan kekasih barunya-ekhem.

''woah, baiklah sekarang aku mau ini sayang.. bibir manismu''

Sehun menempelkan bibirnya ke atas permukaan bibir Luhan, awalnya hanya kecupan. Namun lama kelamaan mereka saling melumat satu sama lain, berperang lidah. Dan ciuman ini sangat menggairahkan, Sehun dan Luhan terus mencari-cari posisi yang sekiranya membuat mereka nyaman. Bibir Sehun maupun Luhan terasa manis di indera pengecap mereka masing-masing. Seakan-akan tak ingin melepaskan masing-masing bibir itu. Hingga akhirnya Luhan merasa pasokan udaranya menipis, ia memukul pelan dada Sehun. Sehun yang mengerti segera melepaskan tautannya, ia tak ingin menyakiti Luhan.

''Sehun''

''ne baby?''

''apa yang akan kau lakukan setelah lulus?''

''hmm aku akan kuliah di jepang, menjadi orang sukses disana, membawa uang banyak, menikahi Luhan dan membuat anak bersama Luhan'' Sehun berkata seperti itu membuat Luhan merona, oh tidak tidak tadi Sehun bilang apa? Jepang?!

''k-kau akan ke jepang?'' tanya Luhan dengan lirih, oh ayolah mereka baru saja menjadi sepasang kekasih beberapa menit yang lalu.

''tidak, aku hanya bercanda sayang''

''YAK SEHUNNNN!''

**END**

**.**

.

.

.

.

''aku senang bisa bermain di film itu bersamamu Lu baby, walau itu film singkat saja'' ucap Sehun,

''ne Sehunnie, keputusanku untuk keluar dari EXO mungkin memang tidak salah dan sekarang aku bersyukur telah menjadi aktor besar. Dan aku tak menyangka bisa bermain film bersamamu'' jawab Luhan.

''han, aku mencintaimu. Tak taukah kau waktu pertama kali kau memutuskan untuk keluar dari Exo? Kami semua sungguh sedih, setelah Kris hyung yang membuat kami sedih lalu kau ikut-ikutan keluar. Tapi kami semua mencoba memahami keputusan mu dan juga keputusan Kris hyung yang keluar. Aku ingat ketika kita mengucapkan We Are One bersama-sama, untuk pertama kalinya. Itu sangat indah. Namun kita, EXO akan terus bersama walau sudah kehilangan member. Waktu kau keluar aku sangat sedih, kita bagaikan sepasang. Aku dekat denganmu semasa trainee, aku selalu mengingat-ngingat tentang moment manis kita sewaktu kita bersama. Aku rindu itu, fans begitu kecewa ketika mereka tidak melihat hunhan moment lagi. Dan aku tahu banyak fans diluar sana yang belum berkesempatan melihat kita bersama, ber-12, mereka pasti sangat sedih. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, yeah ini sudah keputusan. Mereka pasti akan bertemu kita semua suatu saat nanti, semoga..''

''hun kau bicara terlalu banyak, tapi itu semua sangat berarti. Aku sangat mencintai mu Oh Sehun, aku juga mencintai member lain, dan aku mencintai semua fansku yang selalu mendukungku, mendukung kita sampai akhir, tanpa mereka aku, kita, exo, bukan apa-apa...

Saranghae..''

.

.

.

.

.

DAN INI END

Bingung ya? Bingung gak nih? Semoga enggak, nah diatas ada yg dibold kan tulisannya? Itu menunjukkan bukan bagian dari film, maksutnya ceritanya itu di kehidupan asli HunHan, orang yg dipanggil chagi itu Luhan. filmnya disini berjudul you, aduh pasaran bgt ya 'you' hehehe. Sesuai judul fic ini 'short cinema and there real life,

Semoga kalian paham ya..

MAAF GAK ADA NC, SIAPA YG NGAREPIN NC? YAAMPUN DEP GABISA BIKIN BEGITUAN. MAAF NGECEWAIN, SUMMARY SERASA MENIPU YA?! OHAYOLAH DEP BENER-BENER BELUM BISA. T^T

.

Typonya maaf bgttttt, aku gak edit ulang. Maaf bgt jadi ngebuat gak nyamanT^T

.

Maaf kalo absurd, gaje.. Aku ngebuat ini cuma 2 hari, ini aja aku lagi uts huhuhu~ aku lagi galau grgr dinilai gak adil di fisika T^T gurunya jahat #curhat. Dan ini aja aku diomelin grgr aku megang laptop mulu dari tadi. Lalu tiba-tiba ada berita yg Luhan udah muncul dipublik, yg lagi di kafe itu yg diupdate sina.. aku semangat lagi deh nulisnya. Aku juga ngilang lama bgt, kurkul 13 capek, aku juga sering drop sekarang, waktu nyantai kepake ngerjain tugas isssss-_- aku juga bingung ff lain mau dilanjut apa enggak. Dan sang BIAS si rusa kesayangan udah hengkang #sakit

Hehe udah ya, byebye~~~~

.

.

.

Reviewnya yaaa


End file.
